Me elevé
by Zashi V
Summary: Las lágrimas caían sin reparo por fin se había atrevido a despedirse de él, después de tanto tiempo le decía adiós o tal vez solo era un hasta pronto...


Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Angelfire.

Me elevé

Capítulo 1

... Como me gustaría regresar el tiempo atrás donde todavía no le había hecho tanto daño, donde tenía esperanzas... sueños y alegrías... donde tenía vida

-¿Qué opinas de la muerte? - dijo una voz en aquel lugar.

- De la muerte... un nuevo comienzo, tal vez... como una vez oí, la muerte siempre tiene asegurada su victoria por eso nos da toda una vida de ventaja... también llegué a leer que la muerte con los años no solo es soportable sino hasta reconfortante ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ¿En qué mundo vives? Mas bien vivías, qué acaso nunca perdiste a nadie - con tono de superioridad - que pena me da por ti.

- Oye ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- Tú no me conoces, no sabes como soy... no sabes por todo lo que pase, solo... - mientras caminaba desesperado, buscando una salida.

- Solo, no digas tonterías nunca estuviste solo que todavía no te das cuenta... que ciego estás... y claro que te conozco. Te conozco mejor que nadie, porque tú eres yo y yo soy tú, soy parte de ti siempre he estado ahí, pero nunca me hiciste caso... - dijo con desesperación

- Estas loco, quien eres, donde estoy, me están esperando, hoy es un día muy importante para mí

- Todavía no te has dado cuenta- con cierto tono de ironía - ¡Estas muerto!- sentenció.

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, ella me esta esperando, no puede ser, tiene que ser un sueño, despertaré y todo regresará a la normalidad, me están esperando.

- Y yo soy tu inconciente, tu verdadero yo... - hablando como si no le importará la interrupción de aquel joven.

La figura de un hombre se muestra en la escena, era una copia exacta de aquel, pero con el rostro demacrado... sin luz ni vida, con semblante serio -... el yo que todas las personas en ese mundo tratan de ocultar por el que dirán; los miedos, al rechazo, a la soledad y sólo te dije la verdad... yo si perdí a la persona que amaba y como si fuera poco me aferre a la persona equivocada, me obligaste a vivir junto a la persona equivocada - su mirada pareció un puñal contra el individuo que se encontraba frente a él - Te di tantas pistas, te lo dije mil veces no te acuerdas de esos sueños, con ella, nuestra princesa - dejo de dar vueltas con desesperación - lo peor de todo es que ella nos quería, nos amaba, pero no, Eriol Hiragizawa, no podía admitir un amor por una sirvienta como solía llamarla, no el tenía que casarse con alguien de su nivel- se quedo pensando un momento- por supuesto su nivel, si tú y Kaho Misuki son del mismo nivel, del más bajo nivel que existe en este mundo.

- Eso no es verdad, yo nunca ame a Tomoyo, solo Kaho es dueña de mi corazón yo...

- Que ciertas son las teorías de los hombres sobre el inconsciente, hay una conexión nula con el "yo" y si la hay es mínima, cuantas señales te mande para que te dieras cuenta y nada... ahora estarías en otro lugar muy diferente. - cortando las palabras del joven Hiraguizawa

- Pero yo que podía hacer si ella me amaba, yo solo quería a Kaho...

- Y por eso la ilusionaste, por eso cuando venía en tu ayuda le decías no sé que haría sin ti por eso y por muchísimas cosas más la ilusionaste. Ese es el problema que egoístas son los seres humanos, que egoísta fuiste sólo pensaste en ti.

- No digas nada porque tú eras parte de mí, según lo que dices- con dejo de incredulidad.

- Ese el punto solo soy parte de ti, no te dirijo, solo soy una parte... y yo también la hacia sufrir y mucho, porque cuando en mi lucha por salir de ese encierro hacia acercamientos, pero no te dabas cuenta tu no veías su carita soñadora, las esperanzas que se iban formando dentro de ella, yo también le hice daño, en cambio tú sólo veías lo de afuera, de donde provenía, como pudiste ser tan superficial?

- Mi destino ya estaba trazado así lo quisieron mis padres... querían que me case con Kaho

- Tus padres querían tu felicidad, pero tu no hiciste caso, como siempre un títere de tu adorada Kaho - desprecio, era el sonido de aquellas palabras que caian como puñal.

- ¡Jamás!

- Eso dicen todos... no gastes palabras conmigo no trates de disculparte ya todo ha paso, pero por fin llegó la luz a tus días y que pena que sea en el ocaso de tu vida, no lo quisiste ver... otro sería tu destino ahora... otro sería nuestro destino - la nostalgia lo embargo.

- Todavía no me has dicho donde estoy, necesito regresar dime como lo hago- la desesperación lo consumía.

- No puedes, no busques salida, no la hay, estas muerto, el mundo sigue ahora sin ti.

-Kaho como estará mi querida Kaho, tengo que regresar

- Tu querida Kaho por favor. Sí tu supieras... - eso último lo dijo en voz baja.

- Esto es un sueño, tienes que ser un sueño - cerró sus ojos y las imágenes de sus últimos minutos con vida pasaron ante él... Era verdad, estaba muerto.

Continuará...

Hola, se que tardado demasiado en actualizar mi anterior finc, y les reitero el agradecimiento por sus comentarios, pero me quede atascada en el final, espero que pronto se solucione eso O.o . Pero bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo finc, espero sea de su agrado!!


End file.
